


The Watcher

by Olpgurl



Series: Damerey Week [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, POV Outsider, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: Maz looks into people’s eyes and can see the same people over and over. She’s seen Poe, Rey and Finn more times than she wants to admit. They were called Cassian, Jyn and Bodhi the last time she met them.Damerey Week Day 6: Favourite AU (Soulmates)





	The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> So if you read the previews I posted on my tumblr, this is very different. Long story short, the idea for the fic was actually for my marvel otp and I tried to rework it for damerey and yeah ... it wasn’t working. Then [ this ](http://rey-poe.tumblr.com/post/169958386856/i-have-lived-long-enough-to-see-the-same-eyes-in) post crossed my dash again and I now have a second weird drabble fic *shrugs

She felt the Divided’s death first, the feeling of dread that had been lingering worsened. Not long after she felt the Honourable Man and the Warrior as they died together. She had met all three, separately of course. She grieved their losses, she knew most others wouldn’t. Cassian, Jyn and Bodhi had come close to their first goal, they had shifted the balance back towards the light but it wasn’t enough. She had felt the three over and over, watching each reincarnation for a thousand years. She knew she would have to wait, they would be reborn. She would meet them again. She always did. 

*****

She met the Honourable Man first this time. She saw those eyes and she knew it was him. He had always been in a uniform, each time she had met him so Poe Dameron wasn’t a surprise. He was happier this time around, still a touch of sadness but that was always there. The Force surrounded this version much stronger than usual, but he was an X-wing pilot this time around so it wasn’t surprising. She didn’t see him often, not until he joined the Resistance but she was certain it was him. 

It took many more years but she met the Warrior and the Divided together. They too were connected to the Force more strongly than before but perhaps it was finally time for them to succeed. She had always known Han Solo was important, why she had always kept so close an eye on him. She had assumed his part was over but the Force had other ideas. It was finally happening again, it was time. The balance was at a tipping point, it was time for the three to begin their fight. 

Maybe, just maybe, they would survive this time. Maybe, just maybe, they would finally get their reward. Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t have to watch the three die and be reborn. Again. 

 

*****

 

She had never seen the three of them together in person before, they had only managed to reunite as a trio the last four generations or so. They always seemed to die not long after but these three had survived their first trial. She would never refuse to help Leia but having all three in her presence would be a comfort. They should be told the truth, she owed them that much. 

She wasn’t surprised they were already friends, they were meant to be together. Two would fall in love, which two wasn’t even in question. The Honourable Man and the Fighter had always meant to be together, soulmates in the truest sense of the word with the Divided as a tie that bound them. It would be no different this time, she’d seen that look too many times, in so many eyes. She knew what blossoming love looked like. She would leave that part out for now. They had far too much work yet. 

So she pulled them aside, told them what she knew. The Honourable Man, loyal to his cause, those around him followed him willingly. The Warrior, compassionate, a fighter but ruled by anger. The Divided, forced to fight for the dark but always returned to the light. The three would be the core, others joining the fight eagerly. There would be trials of course, the balance couldn’t be restored easily. There hadn’t been true balance in so long, only moments, the calm before the storm. She wondered if they were the ones, if they would succeed. 

 

*****

 

It took years to accomplish, but starting over always did. She hadn’t seen them together as a group in years. Each off on their own, having their separate tasks. One leading a rebellion against those who had tried to make him evil, one teaching a generation, those who would be the new guardians of the Force and one planning it all, leading them all into a new era. They had learned to work well together, working as one even when apart. Their combined power was something to behold. 

The Republic was no more. The First Order was no more. No Jedi or Sith. They helped create something new. And finally there was balance. It was time for their reward. 

 

*****

 

It was strange watching them dance around each other. The first time she had seen them they had already begun to have feelings for one another. The years apart hadn’t helped certainly but they were meant to be. The Divided has found a love of his own, even he looked amused at their antics. That final step seemed to hold them up, years of battles and losses making them hold steady. She wanted to tell them they were two parts of a whole, it was obvious to all those around them but pushing wouldn’t solve anything. So they kept up appearances, the Admiral and the Teacher. She did find their reluctance amusing for a time as well. 

No dance can last forever, the music always stops. She was glad she was there to witness it, she knew she wasn’t the only one. She supposed a little push couldn’t hurt after all. One could only take so much loss, but death wasn’t the only way to lose a loved one. Sometimes a simple suggestion was all that was needed when you truly cared. She might be the strongest Force user alive, the Teacher of all the others but she would always be the Warrior first. She had needed to fight all her life, to keep herself safe, to simply live. This would be the easiest fight of all. A few words in her ear was all it took, Rey marching determinedly towards Poe. 

She was too far away to hear the words but whatever she had said worked. The room exploded into cheers and applause as the two finally stopped fighting their connection. The kiss was short, both stopping out of embarrassment, red faced. Poe shouted once to the room to quiet them down before the two soulmates left for somewhere more private. It was finally done, she could stop watching now. All was at as should be.


End file.
